My sk8er bois
by tdifreak55
Summary: "Hello Time Square!" Duncan yelled. "Tonight me and my gorgeous wifey" He pointed to me "are gonna sing a song we wrote five years ago, I know you all know it!"


This is a request by Silver Rosebud! I hope ya like it!

* * *

><p>My husband of five years and I are sitting on his tour bus, awaiting our arrival to New York City for his sold out concert. I wasn't performing with him these days, Duncan Junior here is getting bigger and bigger every day and it's hard to move around on stage.<p>

"Do you remember that song we wrote five years ago?" Duncan asked me.

"The one about that girl you used to know?" I asked.

"Yes that's the one." Duncan replied.

"Why do you ask babe?"

"Because", Duncan hugged me, I was thinking about singing that tonight but I need you up there with me."

"Oh I don't know Duncan...with the baby it's hard to walk up the stage steps and stand up for long."

"Please babe." Duncan kissed my cheek. "I'll get them to bring out a chair for you. Pwease?" Duncan gave me the puppy dog face and his eyes got as round as saucers.

I smiled and kissed him. "You know I can't say no to that face."

Duncan smirked. "Don't I know it that's how Duncan Junior here is on his way."

I giggled and the bus driver announced that we arrived at Time Square. Duncan and I got out of the tour bus as MTV paparazzi hounds surrounded us.

"Gwen Duncan are you excited for the gig?"

"What will the baby be named?"  
>"When is the due date?" were just a few of the questions being hollered at us.<p>

"Hey Hey back it up back it up!" Our body guards, Gustavo and Eva, told them and got us out of their way.

"Thanks guys." I said.

The crew set everything up, and just as Duncan said, he got a chair for me to sit on during the song I will be singing with him.

"Almost time Gwenny." Duncan said hugging me from behind.

"Yea I know Dunny." I smirked and kissed him. "When do I come out on stage?"

"Sk8er Boi is the first song since I know carrying our son is hard on you."

"Thanks ." I smiled at him.

"And Now it's time for Duncan and Der Snichil kickers!" The band on stage announced.

Duncan and I walked on stage, along with the rest of the band, Abby, Tarrence, Maddie, and Zack. We all have separate bands. Tarrence and Rae are married and so are Maddie and Zack.

"Hello Time Square!" Duncan yelled. "Tonight me and my gorgeous wifey" He pointed to me "are gonna sing a song we wrote five years ago, I know you all know it!" The crowd cheered as Rae started playing the guitar and Tarrence started playing the bass. Zack started hitting the drums and Maddie was standing there getting ready to sing backup for us.

_**He was a boy she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious.**_

I hate the beginning of this song, only because we're talking about Courtney Harrison.

_**I was a punk she did ballet what more can I say?**_

Opposites did attract, for a little while.

_**He wanted her she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well.**_

None of her "friends" liked Duncan so whenever he'd flirt with her she'd stick up her freckled nose. I was the best friend there watching the train wreck.

_**All of her friends stuck up their nose and they had a problem with my baggy clothes.**_

But I didn't.

_**He was a skater boy she said see ya later boy.**_

I waved to the crowed.

_**He wasn't good enough for her.**_

That's what she thought anyway. I thought he was too good for her.

_**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**_

Duncan and Maddie both sang that. Maddie actually used to go to high school with her, and she said she was still crazy.

_**She needed to come back down to Earth.**_

Maddie and I sang that.

_**Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.**_

She actually started dating this male model Alejandro, but soon he left her for this famous fashion designer Heather, yes the same Heather from Total Drama. He left Courtney five months pregnant, I did feel sympathy for her about that.

_**She turns on T.V and guess who she sees. Skater boy.**_

Duncan pointed to himself.

_**Rocking up MTV.**_

Maddie and I sang.

_**She calls up her friends, they already know and they all got tickets to see his show.**_

Courtney actually called Maddie and Maddie told her that she knew cause she was in the band. We still couldn't figure out why Courtney called Maddie, she hated Maddie, or that's what we thought.

_**She tags along and stands in the crowd, looks up at the man she turned down.**_

She came to one of our concerts, alone. When she saw I was up there with the guy she turned down, she sighed and looked up at him with regret full in her eyes. Guess she didn't read MTV's magazine about how Duncan from Der snichil kickers found himself a girlfriend. Hmm I wonder who that could've been?

_**He was a skater boy she said see ya later boy I wasn't good enough for her.**_

Duncan smiled at me.

_**Now he's a super star slamming on his guitar to show what pretty face what he's worth.**_

Yes Duncan plays guitar sometimes.

_**I was a skater boy she said see ya later boy I wasn't good enough for her. Now I'm a super star slamming on my guitar to show pretty face what I'm worth.**_

He really actually isn't trying to prove what he's worth to her anymore.

_**Sorry girl but you missed out well tough luck that boy's mine now.**_

I smiled at Duncan and put my hands on my stomach, when I did something felt weird. I shrugged it off and continued singing.

_**We are more than just good friends.**_

Duncan walked over to me and kissed my head, the crowd cheered.

_**This is how the story ends. Too bad that she couldn't see.**_

I looked into Duncan's eyes.

_**See the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye I saw the soul that's inside.**_

I kissed him slightly, but my stomach still felt a little weird.

_**He's just a boy and I'm just a girl can I make it any more obvious?**_

Well lets see we're married and a baby is due in about a week, how much more obvious can we be?

_**We are in love haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?**_

I pointed to my stomach and there were woots, hollers, and whistles after I did that.

_**I'm with the skater boy I said I'll see ya later boy I'll be backstage after the show. We'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know.**_

I've been back stage waiting to see him after the show and we did go to that studio and wrote this song.

_**I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy I'll be back stage after the show.**_

I chocked that last part out because my stomach is really killing me now.

My pain didn't go un noticed by Duncan and Maddie. They sang the last note together.

_**We'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about that girl you used to know.**_

After Zack, Rae, and Tarrence ended the song they ran over there to me to ask if I was ok.

"I'm fine guys rea-" I started out then I felt something wet, holy crap my water broke! I screamed out in pain and the crowd gasped.

"Someone get me to the hospital before I have a kid on stage!" I screamed.

Everyone went to action Tarrence picked me up, and Zack picked Duncan up because he fainted. Gustavo and Eva kept the crowd under control as we left Time square.

Five hours later

Duncan and I were looking down at our little baby boy I was holding.

"You did great babe." Duncan said and kissed my head.

"It was painful but worth this little guy." I said as I put my finger down towards his hand. Hiw little hand wrapped around my finger.

"What should his name be?" Duncan asked.

Our little baby fluttered open his eyes and he had the teal eyes of his daddy, he sure did look like Duncan, only with my hair and nose.

"We've called him Duncan Junior for so long the name has grown on me." I said smiling at Duncan.

"That's a great name." Duncan said kissing me and then kissing little Duncan on his head.

"Goo." Was his response and reached for Duncan.

"He wants his daddy." I said and handed him to Duncan. The little guy touched all over his face and Duncan laughed.

Watching my new son and my husband really did make me think that she was dumb for turning Duncan down. I'm glad she did though. I'm with my skater boys. I smiled and hugged them both.

* * *

><p>Awwwww wasn't that sweet :D I liked the way this turned out and I hope you guys did too! REVIEW :D<p> 


End file.
